


Evolution of a Warrior

by Griddlebone



Category: The Pirates of Dark Water
Genre: Canon Compliant, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Gen, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tula takes a moment to consider how her life changed when she became an ecomancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution of a Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "surprise" theme at LJ community fanfic_bakeoff (word limit: 300).

Tula was a warrior, born and bred. Sent on a dangerous mission to find the lost ecomancer Teron and bring him back to Andorus in time to save the island from the encroaching dark water. And so it had come as quite a surprise when, from the moment she met Teron, the spark of ecomantic magic burst into flame within her.

She had hated it, denied it, and tried to go back to the way things were... but she could never go back. No matter how much she despised being so inextricably linked to the earth when her heart wanted to sail with Ren, Ioz, and Niddler, the magic was alive and burning inside her. It was unstoppable and inarguable - it was there whether she liked it or not.

It was only with the support of her friends, and Teron's gentle prodding, that Tula gradually came to accept her powers and learned to use them. It terrified her, even then. It seemed so different from everything she had been.

But now... now that she's rooted herself into the island of Andorus with the Vivi-tree, now that she's seen dagrons and leviathans and even the wind bend to her will... it feels so natural, so _right_ , that she has to wonder how she ever thought she could be otherwise.

This change has made her not into something she doesn't recognize, but a stronger, truer version of herself than she has ever known before. It has given her a chance to help with the revival of Andorus, has given her skills more valuable to her friends than her blades or knowledge could ever be. Bloth can chase them over the twenty seas of Mer if he wants, but he doesn't stand a chance now that she can turn Mer itself against him.


End file.
